


Work Calls

by Passionpire88



Series: Out Of The Woods Snapshots [13]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88





	Work Calls

“Morning!” Ella’s hair was up and in a slight disarray from just general morning rush as she began frantically packing up her laptop. 

 

“Morning...is that my shirt?” Cocking an eyebrow and smirk quickly forming as she watched Ella’s face flush a light pink, the smugness in Elana’s tone just couldn't be helped. 

 

“I-I didn't think you would mind. I-I have a conference and-” A pair of lips cut her off. 

 

“I don't mind.” Elana purred. “But if this is for a parent-teacher conference don't you think it should be a little less baggy?” At least the maroon button up matched the black blazer and slacks Ella was wearing with it. 

 

“I'm a little late and it was close to my side of the bed.” 

 

“Just how late are you?” 

 

“So late that I sent the apology email five minutes ago…” The English teacher sighed as she gestured to her laptop bag. “I really need to go. I'm sorry to cut this short.” 

 

Elana smiled. “It's fine. Go. I'll see you later.” 

 

“Lunch?” 

 

“I'll bring you something. And Ella?” 

 

“Hm?” 

 

“I like the shirt.” 

 

“So do I.” Their eyes locked before Ella picked up her laptop bag and left.


End file.
